Borrowed Heaven
by Lalis
Summary: E ela não havia percebido como nada é eterno. AU


_A/N: Essa fic é meio entrelaçada com Snakebites Don't Hurt... Pra quem não leu, só o que vocês precisam saber é que essa Artemis é prima de criação do Draco. Enjoy!_

_.._Quando Artemis era pequena, nunca entendera direito a mania de os adultos dizerem que tudo o que era bom ia embora rápido demais. Agora, aos vinte e um anos, ela entendia perfeitamente.

* * *

O ar estava parado, frio e melancólico. Muito apropriado para um dia como aquele, tão vazio... As lembranças não paravam de atingi-la.

* * *

**1985**

Duas crianças brincavam no quarto escuro; já passava da meia-noite. Uma menina de olhos azuis, com seus oito anos, agitava no ar sua recém-adquirida varinha negra, enquanto um loirinho de cinco observava com muito interesse.

— Mamãe já dormiu. — Draco comentou, surpreso com as faíscas coloridas que saíam da varinha.

— Eu não quero dormir também. Você quer? — Rebateu Artemis.

— Eu quero ficar acordado a noite _inteira._

Decidiram que não dormiriam aquela noite. Segredo dos dois e de ninguém mais. Ainda passaram um bom tempo rindo, brincando com a varinha, com os brinquedos de Draco...

De manhã bem cedo, Artemis e Draco acordaram mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. O garoto fez um biquinho.

— Ah, a gente dormiu...

— Dormiu nada! — A menina sorriu, mesmo que seu cabelo estivesse amassado do travesseiro e os olhinhos vermelhos por ter dormido pouco. — Eu fiz uma mágica e quando a gente piscou já era dia...

Draco pareceu se alegrar com isso.

* * *

**1988**

Fim de tarde. Da janela dava para ver o céu alaranjado, enquanto Draco e Artemis faziam uma pausa nas brincadeiras para tomar um suco e recarregar as energias. Haviam passado a tarde voando com a vassoura do pai de Draco.

O menino tomou um grande gole do suco de abóbora e disse, com os olhos fixos na janela:

— É o pôr-do-sol ou o nascer-do-sol, Art?

— Pôr, né, esperto? O nascer é de manhã, quando o sol nasce... Tá vendo as estrelas? Sinal que a noite vem chegando.

Artemis terminou o suco e pulou da cadeira.

— Quer voar mais?

— _EU_ piloto. — Draco retrucou. — Vamos ver se a gente consegue chegar até uma estrela dessa vez!

Ambos sabiam que não era possível, mas gostavam de imaginar.

Narcissa, mãe do menino, observava os dois com um olhar divertido. Abriu a porta para o grande quintal da casa e viu Draco montar na vassoura à frente da prima, guiando desajeitadamente. Ainda ouviu Artemis reclamar, grudada à cintura do menino mais novo:

— Só se for uma estrela cadente, seu desastrado!

E riram.

* * *

**1991**

Havia chovido muito na noite anterior. Apesar de não terem mais idade para brincar de pega-pega havia algum tempo, os dois primos se soltavam quando estavam juntos. Isso incluía correr descalços pelo quintal; a moreninha morria de rir e não se preocupava com os pés cheios de lama, e seu primo disparava à frente.

— Você não me pega! Lá-lá-lá!

— Você já não cresceu demais pra fazer isso, não?

— E você bem que gosta, sua besta!

Artemis apressou o passo.

* * *

**1993**

Quando Draco entrou abruptamente no quarto de hóspedes com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Artemis já sabia exatamente o motivo delas. Ouvira tudo, desde a hora em que Lucius chegara bêbado em casa até tudo o que ele descontou no filho. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia; normalmente ele gritava um pouco, mas só... Agora o garoto tinha uma marca muito vermelha no rosto.

Ela não sabia direito o que fazer; era também a primeira vez em muitos anos que via o primo chorando. Levantou da cama, onde estivera sentada, e segurou a mão do menino desajeitadamente.

— Vem cá. — E puxou-o para um longo abraço, que pareceu não surtir muito efeito, mas era o melhor que ela podia fazer. — Quer dormir aqui hoje?

Draco não disse nada, só fez que sim com a cabeça e foi deitar. Mesmo quando adormeceram, Artemis não soltou sua mão.

* * *

**1995**

— Então você arrumou emprego aqui em Londres? — Draco sorriu, com uma mão no ombro da prima adotiva. Ela assentiu com entusiasmo e se desvencilhou do garoto.

— Exatamente! Coisa do seu pai, claro. Mas agora a gente pode se ver todo dia... Que tal?

Artemis acabara de contar a notícia toda ao menino enquanto terminava de se arrumar para a festa daquela noite. Uma confraternização da equipe do Profeta Diário, onde já ganhara um cargo bem alto graças à intervenção do tio adotivo.

— Não consigo pensar em nada melhor, priminha.

— Sabe, agora é esquisito você me chamar de priminha. — Ela colocou o casaco e despediu-se do rapaz com um beijo nos lábios, depois saiu. Enquanto ela saía, Draco ainda disse:

— Não volta tarde, OK? Eu também quero comemorar.

Artemis piscou para ele e sorriu.

* * *

**1997**

Artemis só vira Draco se descontrolar duas vezes depois que ele deixara de ser apenas um bebê. Uma delas fora quando ele tinha treze anos, a primeira vez que apanhara do pai sem motivo. A outra? Exatamente agora.

Ele sabia que aquela seria a última noite de paz que tinham antes da grande batalha de Hogwarts. Estava tudo marcado. Ele, Artemis, todos os Comensais da Morte mobilizados em torno de um só objetivo... Que se tornaria um enorme caos. Ele tinha plena consciência de onde estava se metendo, claro. Daí o medo. Daí a certeza de que não sairia inteiro da batalha.

Daí a garrafa de vinho que dividiram em poucas goladas naquela noite.

A apreensão tomava conta dos dois jovens, ainda recém-saídos da adolescência, de longe novos demais para lutar como lutariam no dia seguinte. Tentavam afogá-la em álcool e conversas sem sentido, algo que funcionara no passado, mas não agora. Era grande demais.

Foi por isso que Draco não agüentou a pressão, e antes que percebesse estava chorando no ombro da moça.

— Eu não quero morrer... — Soluçou ele. A menina nada disse, só colocou uma mão sobre a sua e deixou que ele extravasasse. Também estava morrendo de medo... Mas algo muito maior ocupava sua mente. O compromisso com o Lord das Trevas era, para ela, superior a qualquer sofrimento que tivesse que agüentar. Para Draco, porém, parecia que a situação era bem diferente.

— Você não vai. Nós vamos voltar vitoriosos para casa.

As palavras diziam uma coisa, todo o resto comunicava exatamente o oposto. Artemis sabia que era uma possibilidade; aquele podia ser o último dia de suas vidas. A pressão era quase insuportável... Quase.

De repente, Draco ergueu o rosto e olhou bem fundo nos olhos da garota. Naqueles orbes acinzentados se misturavam milhares de sentimentos. Medo. Mágoa. O torpor induzido pelo álcool. E algo mais profundo, difícil de nomear.

Tomou a outra mão da menina na sua e murmurou, bem baixinho:

— Eu te amo, Art.

Isso a pegou de surpresa. Conhecia o menino havia dezessete anos, a vida dele inteira, e nenhuma vez eles haviam dito isso um para o outro. Não que o sentimento não fosse verdadeiro; se havia alguma coisa verdadeira na vida dos primos Malfoy, era isso. Amavam-se em vários sentidos. Mas nunca, nem quando crianças, haviam colocado essa emoção em voz alta; estivera sempre implícito.

Também não deu tempo de ela responder.

Acordaram juntos no dia seguinte, cedo demais, e a euforia de perceberem que aquela fora sua primeira noite juntos foi rapidamente apagada pela consciência de que poderia muito bem ser a última.

* * *

**1998**

Artemis não pôde fazer nada além de sentar na grama fria, em frente à lápide cinzenta do menino, e ficar encarando o mármore com o olhar perdido. Sentia algo apertando sua garganta tão fortemente que ela parecia que ia fechar. Poderia ter sido ela! Poderia muito bem ter sido ela a morrer lá em Hogwarts, junto a vários outros Comensais. Poderia ter sido ela e não o primo querido, melhor amigo, o namorado.

Agora Artemis entendia bem como era saber que nada é eterno.

Só o que ela podia pensar era que nunca tinha chegado a dizer que o amava também.

* * *

**All beauty, all fade away****, borrowed**

**All moonlight we turned to day, borrowed**

**All sunrise, all shooting stars, borrowed**

**All earthbound bare feet in clay**

**You know we're standing on borrowed**

**Borrowed heaven**

**All heartache, all rivers cried, borrowed**

**Don't stay out too late tonight, borrowed**

**I love you, don't wanna die, borrowed**

**You taste like paradise**

**You know I'm breathing in borrowed**

**Borrowed heaven…**

**The Corrs –_ Borrowed Heaven_**

* * *

_A/N: Triste? Sim. Comecei a ouvir a música aí em cima e a história veio quase inteira à minha cabeça... Tinha que botar pra fora né? Reviews, por favor!_


End file.
